One-Shots of Our Favorite Team
by SweetWritingIsMyLife
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Different ones will be in different points of view. Some will be about love, but NO SLASH! I don't write that kind of stuff. Some will have OCs (clients, Face's latest love interest, etc) Some will be fluffy, some more hurt/comfort. Please enjoy. I'll have a rating at the beginning of each one-shot, for reference, but none will be higher than T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a collection of one-shots. Different ones will be in different points of view. Some will be Face/Amy, but NO SLASH. I don't write that kind of stuff. Some will have OCs (clients, Face's latest love intrest, etc.). I will definitely have fluffy ones, as well as some that are more hurt/comfort. Please enjoy. I'll have a rating at the beginning of each one-shot, just for reference, but none of them will be rated higher than T.**


	2. Crazy Fool

**Crazy Fool- Rating: K**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, I just love messing with them**

BA Baracus was mad. Actually, mad was an understatement. No, he was furious. Right now, he was driving his precious van, at breakneck speed, headed to a small lakeside cabin. In the back of the van, Murdock was uncharacteristically subdued, the reason for BA's frustration. The crazy fool had gotten himself shot, and although he would never admit it out loud, BA was worried. Hannibal leaned into the front of the van.

"How's he doin'?" BA asked gruffly.

"He's seen better days," Hannibal replied.

"That sucka better hope I don't see him anytime soon, or all he gonna be seein' is stars!" Hannibal knew BA wasn't talking about Murdock. He patted the large man on the shoulder, and turned back to where Face was working to staunch the flow of blood that was rapidly escaping from the captain's shoulder.

"How're you doing, Captain?" Hannibal asked.

"'Tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a

church-door," Murdock said with his trademark British accent. He tried to smile, but it ended as a grimace.

"Murdock," Face groaned. "Try not to move so much."

"S'ry," the pilot slurred, his breaths becoming shallower. "How much further?" He gasped.

"How much further BA?" Hannibal called.

"I'll be at the cabin in ten minutes," the Sergeant replied.

"Hang in there Murdock," Hannibal said placing his hand on the man's forehead. Back at the front of the van, BA was muttering furiously. He expertly maneuvered his van down the dirt road they were on, whizzing past trees at highway speeds. Upon reaching the cabin, the van lurched to a stop. BA leapt about of the driver's side, and tore open the back doors. Taking care to cause him as little extra pain as possible BA gently scooped Murdock into his arms, and carried him into the cabin. Throughout Murdock's slow recovery, BA stayed by his side.

"You better not die on me sucka," he said, when it looked like he might not make it. Murdock's fits of fever were accompanied by shaking, until he finally lay, deathly still.

"Hannibal! Faceman!" BA called. "Get in here quick! He ain't movin'!" As they both ran in, Murdock reached up a hand and grasped BA's.

"I didn't know you cared big guy," he grinned.

"I don't,'" BA growled. "Jus' don't want you dyin'."

"It's nice to know you care about me, you big ugly mudsucker," Murdock said, a delighted grin still going from ear to ear.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, so hopefully you like this short one shot. I do have plans to make more, I just don't have a whole lot of free time, and I'm also writing a Big Hero 6 story. Please review, and if you have any ideas for one shots you want to see me do, let me know.**


	3. Bullies

**A/N: Look! A new one-shot!**

 **Summary: Face helps someone out against some bullies.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Disclaimer: I wouldn't tell you if I did own the A-Team. You might use the information to your advantage and tell the MPs.**

Face sighed tiredly. The case they were working on was full of memories and nostalgia for him, and not in a good way. Their clients, were a couple that ran a small orphanage out of their home. Some dirtbag was trying to close the orphanage so he could demolish the building and build his next fancy strip mall. When the couple refused to sell the third time he asked, he started threatening them. After things got violent, the A-Team was called. Hannibal almost wasn't going to take the case, because it was a charity case, and he couldn't understand why the couple didn't just sell their house, and buy a new one. In an uncharacteristically dead serious moment, Face had turned to Hannibal and said "We're taking this case." No other words were needed, as Hannibal turned to the couple and said, cigar in mouth, "Congratulations, you've just hired the A-Team." Of course, afterwards, Hannibal had taken Face aside and had a conversation with him about insubordination towards a commanding officer. Face had replied with an expletive. Hannibal was still angry about them being on the case. He had refused to directly speak to Face since their argument, and had given Face all of the tedious jobs, and meaningless tasks. Like now. His task was to watch the kids while Hannibal and BA had a meeting with the clients. He passed the time, by observing the kids. The older boys, he noticed were loud, rowdy, and had violent tendencies. The older girls were quiet, soft-spoken, and motherly towards the younger children. He focused in on dialogue coming from a large group of older boys.

"Stop, don't take it," a small voice cried. "It's mine, it's mine." The boys mocked, and a loud smack was heard. The beginnings of crying were now audible.

"Shut up, crybaby," the boys mocked again. Finally Face had heard all that he could bear. He walked over to the clump of bullies.

"What is going on over here?" he growled. He separated the mob of boys. In the center of their huddle, was a small girl, no older than seven. Her face was dirty, and streaked with tears Her hands and knees were scraped up, and her cheek was red, presumably where someone had slapped her. In the hands of one of the boys, was a small doll. Face tore the doll out of the hands of a surprised bully. Face made eye contact with each and every boy.

"Don't let me catch you hurting anyone else!" he scowled. "Ever." The boys were quick to scatter. He gave the doll to the small girl, and offered his hand to help her up. She got up and wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection.

"Thank you Face!" she said, her smile reaching her eyes and her tone of voice. Face hugged her back tightly.

"You're welcome," he replied.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. A Colonel's Confession

**A/N: Wow! It has been waaaaay too long since I have updated this story! Hopefully, this one-shot makes up for that, and is a good thank you for your patience. This was requested by MissEclipse who suggested this: "Beast from the belly of a Boeing" - Scene when Hannibal is flying the plane. Just before he lands he says to Face, "Face - if we crash ...". Always wondered what he was going to say here?**

 **Hopefully, I did it justice... If not let me know.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Face finds out what Hannibal was going to say right before he landed the plane in "Beast From the Belly of a Boeing" (Season 1, episode 13)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team...**

Three weeks had passed. Three whole weeks. That's how long it had been since Hannibal had been forced to land a Boeing 747. Face was glad the plane had touched down safely, that it didn't crash, but there was one thing that still bothered him about the situation: _Face, if we crash…_

If we crash, the Colonel had started. He had been interrupted before finishing his statement, and now it was driving Face crazy trying to figure out what he was going to say. Murdock had recovered, BA's temper had cooled, (he went a little berserk after leaving his catatonic state aboard the plane), and everything had essentially returned to normal. Except the small niggling in the back of Face's mind. The question that was plaguing him. _What was Hannibal going to say before he was interrupted?_

Now, with BA and Murdock out buying pizzas, and he and his CO cleaning the team's guns, he had a chance to ask the man his burning question. The only problem? He was terrified of the answer. It had been years since Face had met Colonel Hannibal Smith, and yet, part of him, (a bigger part than he'd ever admit out loud), was still waiting for the final blow. The words of ultimate disappointment. The part where Hannibal told him that it was all his fault, that he was the big-time screw-up, and worst of all, that he was off the team. Deep down he knew it was a stupid, silly fear. The team was a family, and they stuck together through thick and thin no matter how badly one of them messed up. It sounded great in theory, but for an orphan, true acceptance was rare, and when it came along, it was hard to believe fully. The sisters at the orphanage had been kind and loving, replacement mothers to the best of their abilities. Father O'Malley had been as much of a father as he could be to all hundred or so of the children. With one of him, and a hundred of them, however, it was hard for him to give them all the tutelage and attention they needed. Templeton had been ten when he had first arrived at the orphanage, and had felt that the younger children needed the father more than him. The good man had still been there for him, always ready to advise and support the young boy, even discipline him when necessary, but Face had tried to raise himself as much as possible. He was already a financial burden, he didn't need to be a bother as well. He kept to himself, mostly, and as a result was at the receiving end of taunts and belittling. Of course, he never told anyone, in his mind people would be cruel, and that was the end of it. He joined the army at 16, and stuffed all feelings of powerlessness and rejection deep within himself. That was how he kept things, or at least tried to. Sometimes, like now, they would come up, and he would have to fight to push them back into their little reserved place in his heart.

"Something on your mind, Lieutenant?" Leave it to the Colonel to notice his dilemma. He fashioned the perfect conman face.

"You know," he shrugged. "Just thinking about that cute blond I met the other day. Carol, I think her name was. Yes, she was really special." His performance was perfect, and would have fooled most people. Not Hannibal. The man knew him inside and out.

"How about you tell me what's really going through your mind?"

"Fine," the con man sighed. "In the plane, right before we landed, you started to say something. I was trying to figure out what you were going to say." He waited with bated breath to find out what the response would be.

"I-I just wanted you to know, how much I appreciate you," Hannibal set down the gun he was cleaning, and looked at Face.

"W-what?" Face's mouth hung slightly open.

"Face, when I made the decision to add you to my team, it was because I saw potential. I saw, not who you were, a boy, insolent with no respect for authority, but who you could be. A man, someone who could be trusted. Someone I could rely on. It took a few months, but with training and a firm hand, you began showing signs of the person I believed you could be. You took initiative. You worked hard. You followed orders, no questions asked. You understood the gravity of war, and yet you maintained some semblance of positivity. Through our whole time in 'Nam, I knew that you were someone I could look to when I was unsure of what to do, or when I was missing home and just needed a reminder of the future that lay ahead of the war. When everything looked hopeless, _you_ were there. Since the end of the war, the only changes I've seen in you, have been positive. You're more dedicated, more loyal, more determined. Face, I appreciate you, I am inspired by you, and I am proud to call you my Lieutenant. I'm proud to call you my teammate, and if you'll let me, I would be proud and honored to call you my son." Unshed tears glistened in Face's eyes. Face never cried anymore, but just this once, he let all of his walls, the stronghold around his heart, crumble and fall in front of his commanding officer. Tears began rolling down his face, unstoppable, and for this one moment, he allowed Hannibal to see Templeton Peck. Not Lieutenant, not Faceman, not a con, or a man who has everything under control, but weak, defenseless, poor, and orphaned Templeton Peck. He allowed the older man to envelop him in a firm embrace, openly crying into the man's shoulder. After a few minutes, he removed himself from the embrace, dried his eyes, and slipped back into his cool, calm, collected persona. They returned to cleaning guns, and when Murdock and BA returned with pizza, they were none the wiser to the conversation that had taken place while they were gone. Time passed, and neither Face nor Hannibal ever brought up the conversation again. Still, Murdock and BA noticed that the dynamic between the two had changed, ever so slightly, and that their Colonel had started calling Face by a new nickname: Son.

 **Did you like it? Do you have other suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
